Neverworld
by LightInNight
Summary: Forks High brings back a beloved tradition. What chaos will follow? Will the Cullens secret finally be found out? Slight HP crossover, but complete AU and not how its normally done. Canon Pairings. Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Ok, please be kind I haven't written anything in years. This is a story of a daydream I had during class… which is funny because Stephanie Meyer got the idea for Twilight from a dream she had.  
Anyways, please give it a chance its not your average crossover story, and I'll bet you wont find one like it. The characters later on will be ooc with some oc's thrown in.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Twilight or Harry Potter. They are from the Imaginations of J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively. I do however own their thoughts and actions. =]

______________________________________________________________________

Graduation Day

This was it, another high school graduation down, many more to come. Here I am sitting in my seat waiting for my name to be called and this to be over. I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw my Bella. My beautiful Bella, she flashed me her perfect smile. I can't wait to make her mine, my wife. That sounds glorious, Isabella Cullen. She wants to become like the rest of my family, I can't wait for that either. I know how selfish that sounds, to take her life away, just so that I never have to be parted from her again. If I had to watch her die, I wouldn't waste a second, I would return to Italy and not take no for an answer. My Bella, I can't be with out her, she thinks I can. Each time she talks about it, I try to change her mind, I tell her no, or wait, just to hear her say that she wants to do it as soon as possible and I need to make sure this is what she wants. No matter how much I need her, if she truly didn't want this and she went through with it, I would never forgive myself.

The Principal is speaking now, it's always the same thing, 'today you make your way into the world 'or' today is the first day of the rest of your lives I've been through this so many times I could rattle off a speech without preparation, and probably better than hers. I can't wait for this to be over. Alice is shifting with excitement next to me. For a vampire she moves an awful lot, but she is excited for the party tonight. Always ready to spend money and entertain, if there were no Bella, we probably wouldn't even have a party. No Bella, I don't want to think about that. She hates parties though, but Carlisle and Esme want her to live life to the fullest until it ends. I can understand that, I'd support it more if parties didn't make her so uncomfortable. I think she invited the wolves to it, I shouldn't care, but I don't like the way that mutt looks at her. I know she loves me, but humans are weak, and he was there for her when I could not. I thank the gods that he didn't imprint her, I wouldn't even be able to put up a fight. Italy. A collective gasp from the audience brings my back to some kind of reality.

" I know this is a shock people, we haven't done this in years, but we feel that it is time to bring back this tradition. After our speaker we will hand out the diplomas and it…"

It what it? What did I miss?

"…will pick the person it deems worthy of this honor. When that person touches that diploma we will have a window into another world and see what they are doing."  
Oh shit. I scanned the excited/nervous crowd of parents, they must've gone through it themselves. I saw Carlisle and Esme, they were nervous, extremely nervous. I didn't need to look in their minds to know what they were thinking.

Carlisle stood, "Is this safe? What is this? I've never heard of such a thing being done. I'm not sure I want my children participating in graduation."

Thank you Carlisle, I knew that he wouldn't let us do this. It is such a danger to us, I can't imagine what would happen.

"Dr. Cullen, there is no need to worry, this is a Forks tradition. We stopped doing it a few years back because it was repetitive. Due to the fresh blood we have this year, we thought it was time to bring it back."

Oh no, they are going to find out.

"Dr. Cullen, you are the only parent objecting. This will happen, your children will participate, unless they have something to hide."

"Exc-"

"Don't worry. Everyone here is bound to silence except to each other about what happens here. No one outside of this room, will ever know. Now on with…"  
I had to block her out, see into another world, I have never in all my years heard of such a thing. I do no even know how this is possible. This is going to end badly I know it. Although what are the chances it picks me, there are plenty of other people here, maybe you need blood to do it, she did say fresh blood. With my Bella's luck it will be her, maybe she will see what her life could be like and decide to stay human, No, I mustn't think of this now.

"Cullen, Alice"

-Nothing, thank goodness

I'm next.

"Cullen, Edward"

Making my way toward that dreaded thing, the only thing that I can think of is not me, not me. Imagine that the only time I don't want to graduate, is the one time that I have something so sweet to look forward to. I shaked her hand, I touched the diploma and…

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review lots and the next chapter will up soon. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:  
1. This is set during their graduation, the rest hasn't happened yet.

2. I am uploading this chapter before I have it all just because I am celebrating having my computer back, it had a virus and I almost lost everything, luckily I was

able to save some of my files, this story being one of them.

3. Please review, I won't know what you think of it unless you tell me.

Thanks =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

My poor Edward. Out of all his high school graduations, the first one I graduate with him this happens. I wonder if I hadn't come here if they wouldn't have

decided to bring this back. Then again I wouldn't have him. He is my everything. As soon as it was announced I knew it would be one of us, either Alice, Edward

or I. How could it not? I am a danger magnet. I was hoping that it would be me, if it were, the Cullen's would be safe, they wouldn't have to worry about what

people are going to see. They don't deserve this, they are good people.

When Edward's hand touched the diploma my heart stopped, and not in they way I wanted, me becoming a vampire, but I became so afraid. A light,

brighter than anything I've ever seen, glowing and sparkling. Is it sparkling because he is a vampire? I didn't even get to fully process what was happening

before the light moved away from his frozen body. It was stretching and molding into a silvery screen, it looked like one in a movie theater. Was this how we

were going to see things? I can hardly breathe, what was going to happen next? I looked to Edward's face, stone, cold hard stone. I'm sure there was

something there earlier, but he was never good at letting his emotions show. I hope he is just holding still and that thing didn't do this to him. I want to run to

him so badly.

"Mr. Cullen, congratulations! You are the lucky person that we get to view this year! You can go back to your seat, it will start in a few moments. Don't worry

even if you leave we will still get to see you," the principle said. It was a warning, try to leave, it won't do anything. She was smiling, I just wanted to punch her.

I knew that no matter how much I wanted to take his place, I couldn't he just had to do this now.

He started down the stage, my feet moved on their own, I was running to him. He grabbed me and held me close, as if he would never be able to again. We

sat down in the chairs Alice cleared for us, I needed to sit with him for this, be there for him like he has been there for me.

I couldn't look at Esme or Carlisle, I would lose my nerve if I saw them worried. Its not fair. There's nothing I can do but wait, wait and watch.

The screen grew smoky, I could make out a figure swirling around. I could hear voices but no word. The smoke moved faster and faster. I thought I was

going to be sick, but all of the sudden it stopped. Then I saw it, green eyes. I vaguely remember Carlisle telling me that Edward had green eyes before he was

turned. These eyes weren't a normal green, these were emerald, mesmerizing, powerful and wise. Were these the eyes that Edward had, or were these the product of

that life? Edward was human in this world, was this going to be a good things? There are just so many questions I have, I just need the answers. I wonder if

this is how it would've been if he hadn't been turned, was it going to be now, or back then. I froze, was I going to be in his life? I always liked to think that

Edward and I were soul mates, I hope I'm there.

The green eyes drew back and a face was forming. It was handsome, not quite as pale and beautiful as Edward, but still handsome. His hair was jet black,

black? Not golden? Was this really Edward Cullen? What is going on?

* * *

Please Review!!


	3. Meet Yourself

_A/N: I know this took forever, its actually been in my notebook for a while but I've been working 12 hr days and haven't been able to update. I hope you enjoy.  
Also I'm starting another story, and I will be updating both at least every week, my schedule has gotten lighter so this can and will be done._

Chapter Three: Meet Yourself

**EPOV:**  
I watched in horror as the green eyes, my green eyes? Moved to reveal a different me. This 'me' looked different and, well looked human. Was this what I would be doing had I not been bitten? I'm not sure I want to know. This other me seems to be getting ready for the day. Standing in a stone room lit by torches and candles, the kind you see in castles, where was he? I could've sworn I saw something move in the background. I knew it, wow, she is beautiful, her eyes are like sapphires.

The pressure on my hand increased. Looking over I see Bella, chocolate eyes filled with fear. I need to be strong for her. If she could hear my thoughts what would she think, would she think that I wanted this girl, that she wasn't as pretty as this other girl? I moved my arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to me. I would never want another girl , I love, I need my Bella. Though I can't deny that my other self has excellent taste.

The girl moved gracefully towards him, too gracefully. Way to gracefully to be human, but she looks human, what is she?

"Harry," her melodic voice rang, defiantly not human, and was that a British accent?

"Harry, hurry up. We're going to be late. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like explaining why we're late again. Too many tardies and they'll try to move us back to the dorms." Dorms? Boarding school. Wait, were they living together? Hmm…

"Julz, don't worry about it, I'm almost ready. Not all of us are as perfect as you." His voice was stronger than mine, and sounded more human than hers, and mine.

"You are not almost done, your not dressed you don't even have your school robes out." School robes, robes, for school. What schools made you wear robes, although I guess some schools in England had robe like uniforms.

"We're not going to class today. We're going to your fathers to see him and Remus." Skipping class, that is something I would do.

He was putting a shirt on muscles rippling as he did. He was built more like Emmett than he was me. He was tall, at least 6'4, and had a lot of scars, like Jasper almost. She had walked up behind him and was now playing with his hair, running her long slender fingers through it. She had piano hands. They were so obviously lovers, though they looked to only be 17 or 18. They had the look that people get after war, there must've been a great tragedy in their lives. Bella is squeezing my hand again, I wish that I could hear her thoughts more than ever now. Knowing her she is probably thinking about this 'Julz' character and how much prettier that girl is than her. There is no doubt that she is pretty but no one can hold a candle to my love.

"What do you mean we're not going to class, we have a paper due in Charms and a test in Potions," she said while taking off what I'm assuming are her school robes, black with green and silver edging and a badge with a snake on it. Charms and Potions, this has to be something magical, this won't turn out well. She had a black cami with lace on it and black shorts on underneath her robes. She did have curves in all the right places and even with my vampiric eyes I could not see any flaws. I picked Bella up and put her on my lap. She was still more beautiful than that other girl.

"The full moon ended yesterday, Madame Pomfrey wanted us to take a few potions to him to help him recover. Snape is working on a new potion that will make the transformations easier, and also a cure, so Remus hasn't been able to take his usual potion because Snapes testing his on Remus." He was pulling her close to him, running his hands down her sides, " Don't worry so much darling, I've got it all taken care of we've got to go to the hospital wing in about ten minutes then we will leave from there to go to Grimwauld Place."

Full moon, transformations, are they talking about a werewolf? Now everyone here has a reason to suspect we are less than human. I hope that they are human, because real children of the moon are different than our wolves. They kill first not talking and no treaties.

"It's a good thing I'm only half-vampire." Every mind including my own yelled at the same time 'half-vampire'?!?! This is defiantly not going to end well for us. She was throwing on some new robes, they looked a deep sapphire color. "Other-wise we couldn't go visit him so soon, with that new potion it brings out his werewolf senses and enhances them, he'd probably try to kill me."

"You always have to bring that up, 'at least I'm part human' you don't even know what part human you are thanks to your Black blood. I swear your family tried to see how many magical creatures they could mate with." Black blood, like the Blacks? As in our Blacks?

She stuck her tounge out at him. " Well at least I do have some part of me that's human, besides I'm pretty sure that even if I was a full vampire like my mother my godfather would never purposely try to hurt me." So she was part vampire, ok cool she is kind of like us.

Did she just say her godfather is a WEREWOLF?

* * *

Please Please Please review! I already am typing up the next chapter so look for it within the next few days.


End file.
